Rain
by shinedown
Summary: Amy hates the rain. It was wet, it made her clothes cling to her and it just so happened that her 18th birthday HAD to be on a rainy day. See what happens inside. Oneshot JinxAmy R&R!


She hated the rain. It was always cold and soaked through her clothes leaving her both uncomfortable and irritable. However, the young man beside her loved it. Whenever it rained, he would open up a window and sit there for hours staring outside or meditating. She never could understand his strange likes, but one thing about him that she did like was his devotion. He was absolutely loyal to her, no matter how terribly she hurt him or how rude and disrespectfully she spoke to him. He was the calm one, while she was the energetic live wire. They were polar opposites and she liked that.

The now 18 year old dancer stared at the older man as he held her hand, smiling lightly at the scenery outside. Their home was surrounded on all sides by tall trees, giving off an almost eerie air most nights, but never when they were together like this. He always smiled when she was near as well, something she had noticed every time she saw him over a year ago. He always stayed near her, protected her, stood up for her. And on rainy days like today, he would hold her and tell her stories of his days in training, or about his brother whom he looked up to. She would always listen to him speak, his voice always gave her comfort when she was bored out of her mind or wanted to punch something or someone.

"What's on your mind?" His heavily accented voice cut through her thoughts like a hot knife, alerting the girl that she had been quiet for a while. She was never much of a deep thinker, and she always got distracted, even when thinking, so it was a little strange to her that she didn't notice something simple like her mouth refusing to move, even for five minutes. "you seem distracted."

Looking up at the amber eyed boy, the young dancer shook her head, more to reassure herself that nothing was wrong, even as she fought to old down a blush as he pressed his forehead to hers regardless. His breath smelled heavily of fruits- bananas, strawberries and oranges to be exact. Why her nose chose such a time to be sharp as this, she had no idea, and she wished it'd stop. The longer he lingered there, the more addicting the smell became. "You don't seem ill, and i'd know if you were frustrated. Amy, what's up? It's not like you to be so quiet."

"S-sorry, I was lost in thought." The girl answered honestly, blushing somewhat, despite her best efforts to try and stop it. The redhead beside her grinned, though not mischievously as she unconsciously thought. It was a genuine, honest grin devoid of any mocking. She was grateful to him, he only teased her over things that made her seem "cute" or "adorable" not faults of hers that she couldn't help no matter how hard she tried. But why he would choose to be with her was something she would always be happy about, even if she could never understand. "You really love the rain, don't you?"

"Yeah. There's just something relaxing about rainy days, like the world finally slowed down and we have time to do the things we want. Sometimes, I can't help staring out at the rain or meditating. It's soothing." Jin replied honestly, a slight smile tugging at his lips as he stared at the now confused dancer. "You don't have to understand, just know that I love the rain, alright?" He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, making the girl's blush redden two shades.

"But...I want to understand." She muttered as the boy turned back to the scenery outside. "Are the others going to come visit today?"

"Ronan said he couldn't come. He's swamped with things to do before his wedding, Ryan and Seighart can't come either. Mari's having her baby in a week and Lire's forcing Ryan to go with her to help deliver. Lass can't come either, Zero still hasn't replied, Dio and Ley refused to come, and Arme is now the leader of the Violet Mage Guild, so she's too busy to focus on anything but that and finding Lass whenever he goes wandering. Looks like it's just you and me." Jin said, shaking his head and sighing.

"What about Rufus?"

"He sent the letter back with bullet holes in it. I think I shouldn't have mentioned Lass' name..." Jin chuckled lightly, a solitary sweat drop falling as he scratched his head. Amy shook her head and frowned. "Hey come on, let's get you something to eat, okay? I know you're hungry."

"Okay..."

As their feet touched the bottom of the stairs, a collective shout of "Surprise!" erupted from the gathered members of the Grand Chase except for a sour looking demon male with amaranth hair, a stoic silver haired Striker and his half-brother who both glared at each other, holding a bowl of fruit above their heads, trying to take it from the other. A violet haired girl stared at the boys and face palmed, feeling slightly ashamed at her boyfriend's odd behavior.

Needless to say, however, the aspiring starlet's face lit up at all the familiar faces and the cake sitting on the table between them. Tears formed in her eyes and hugged the man beside her tightly, squealing in his ear as well before joining the others as they wished her a happy birthday. "I told you she'd like it." A cerulean haired man approached Jin and the two men shook hands and hugged. "It's been quite some time since we saved the world. Have you been busy?"

"Reviving the Silver Knights and taking care of that one," Jin said pointing to the pinkette as she tackled a ruby haired young woman to the ground in a crushing hug. "takes up a lot more energy than you'd think. Especially when she get hyper like this. How've you been, Ronan?"

"So-so. Elesis and I are getting married soon, and we found out not too long ago that she's pregnant as well. Joy." Ronan deadpanned at the end of his sentence, as if imagining her already abrasive attitude amplified by her pregnancy. Hus face after than became a mixture of horror and fear, and Jin couldn't help but laugh at the older man's expense. "Sh-shut up! You'll have to go through it too someday!"

"Yes, well my fiancee isn't nearly as evil as yours." Jin smirked, throwing the man an evil grin as well. Ronan could only glare at the cheeky Rama as he continued to chuckle. They hadn't realized however, that they were joined by aforementioned evil Ruby Knight captain and her grandfather, who wore an evil grin on his face as he left the two men to be victims of her "evil".

**A/N:** **When it comes to endings, I suck. Terribly...and even more so since this was completely random and just randomly popped into my head during a rainy day. No plot bunnies or anything. Just pure thought. Dunno if I have any loyal readers out there, but... R&R and let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
